


Akin

by Freidynne



Series: AlberKine [8]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Labyrinth of suffering spoilers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freidynne/pseuds/Freidynne
Summary: The Labyrinth of Suffering impacts Kinesis' own resolve.





	Akin

Kinesis staggers back. The blood that was covering his hands were frantically wiped onto his dirtied dress shirt and ripped jeans.

 

' _No.. I didn't... I didn't mean to...'_

 

The battered soldier in front of him slumps against the ship wreck with a satisfied smile on his face. 

 

"I knew it..." The injured man closes his eyes, and breathes out one last time before going limp.

 

Kinesis had killed someone. He has taken a life, instead of saving them. If he had just controlled himself, maybe he could've saved this man.

 

"No...I..." 

 

**"Oh, the irony. Now that wasn't very heroic of you."**

A distant shrill laughter echos throughout the empty labyrinth. He was by himself now, lost and utterly guilt ridden. 

 

The hero simply stood numbly at the sight in front of them. 

 

Even now, Kinesis had once again lost control of himself, just like how he did back in Seoul.

 

The only difference was, this time around it had been his own choice.

 

Not even his limiter could have protected himself from the brink of insanity.

 

And that is why his hands are now stained.

 

* * *

 

 Alber hurriedly flies over to where Kinesis might be at. He hasn't seen the man or even heard from him for over three weeks since he has entered the labyrinth. 

 

What was worse was that the alliance hadn't been able to contact the expedition lost in there, until now.

 

And that is when Alber had started fearing the worst. Did the human die?

 

The members of the expedition had been found. Little had survived, as most had died deeper within the depths of the hellish labyrinth.

 

' _Kinesis... where are you?'_

The captain hurriedly flies over the terrain trying to spot the hero. All he saw in his search were bodies slumped over each other in one big mess. The former captain had prayed that Kinesis did not end up as a part of the carnage.

 

Alber stops midflight when he sees a familiar figure sitting alone in amidst of a ship wreckage. From his position, he can see that the man's appearance was tattered, covered in bruises and injuries.

 

His posture was no different either. Kinesis had hid his face in his knees, as if he was protecting himself from something.

 

' _Something horrible must've happened to him.'_

The Lev slowly decends and lands nearby, the orange light emitted from his wings illuminates the dark passage surrounding them.

 

Alber hastily walks towards the crouched figure, taking the fresh corpse besides him into account.

 

"Kinesis?"

 

The Lev asks gently. It was rare to see the hero so down and shaken. And it usually happens when something tests the hero's own resolve.

 

"I killed someone." 

 

Kinesis says meekly, not meeting the Lev's eyes. He was scared of being scrutinized. What if Yuna or Jay had found out? Was he still qualified to even be their friend, let alone a hero?

 

To Alber, Kinesis was an innocent who had never experienced war or seen bloodshed on a large scale. He was someone with a kindheart and idealistic view of the world. However, idealists never last long in battles like these.

 

The former captain's gaze then shifts to the crumpled form besides Kinesis.

 

Kinesis had always promised to save lives, but had done the opposite this time around. 

 

But who in this world could even keep idealistic promises during times like these?

 

"So?"  Alber steps closer and kneels down, causing the hero to lift his head up. 

 

A face of guilt and utter remorse contradicts the bleak smile Kinesis wears. Despite everything, Kinesis still chooses to continue smiling. Even when his usual confident facade was visibly cracking, Kinesis still tries to be strong.

 

That means, the human has not given up just yet.

 

"It wasn't out of self defence...I just wanted to help him.."

 

Alber thinks back to the first time he had killed someone out of frustration. He remembers the sensation of his inexperienced hands choking the information out of the innocent at his mercy.

 

Nothing was gained that day, but wasted time and a stained conscience.

 

"Kinesis. I've slaughtered many. And most of them were for my own satisfaction."

 

"...." Kinesis didn't respond but his slight trembling has stopped. The blank look in his eyes had reminded the Lev of his own detachment from reality at times. 

 

This was something you need time to properly process in your mind.

 

Using his free hand the taller man gently brushes the dirty locks out of the human's face, in attempt to provide some form of comfort.

 

War was hell. Especially to those who had previously lived such peaceful lives. As a result, the former captain had long forgotten how to live. But that doesn't mean he can't encourage others to continue on, even when he had lost all hope.

 

"What you do now, is carry that sin with you. This is what war is. No one comes out unscathed."

 

Alber knew hell. It was because he has been fighting nonstop for centuries on end.

 

He was not a stranger to murder, helplessness or even being a bystander watching it all unfold.

 

"No matter how hard it gets, you are not helpless. Struggle, fight, do anything to survive. You won't be forgiven, but you won't be blamed. This is what war is."

 

For Kinesis is not a war criminal like the Lev himself.

 

The bruised man looks up to the Lev with a sad smile, understanding the words and experience that Alber must've been through.

 

Everyone was hurting, and if they can pick themselves up, so can Kinesis.

 

Just not right now.

 

"Can I.. get a hug?"  He was quickly embraced by the former captain. They stayed like that for awhile. The human had finally relished in the warmth of another person after such a long time.

 

He had not talked to a single living being since he has entered this labyrinth. Because everyone he has tried to save, had died.

 

"You won't be carrying these burdens alone, Kinesis."

 

Alber's calloused hands rub circles on the human's back. There was an unspoken resolve to protect the one he's holding onto. 

 

"Because I promise you, I will be here."

 

The both of them won't ever let this war tear themselves or each other apart. They may falter against the Black Mage but they won't fall.

 

"Thanks Alber. I really needed that."

 

' _Thank you for being my hero.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a scenario where Kinesis questions his own resolve of being a hero.
> 
> Experienced vs non experienced in war. I wanted Alber to give some comfort to the man and his first kill, since the MC canonly kills a soldier in the labyrinth (cause he snapped after being there for so long).
> 
> Here's my take on it.


End file.
